Hsu Hao
Hsu Hao is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Hsu Hao Hsu Hao is an evil, deceptive Mongolian grappler member of the Red Dragon clan. He infiltrated the Special Forces with the sole purpose of destroying them after he had aided them in destroying the Black Dragon crime clan, the long-time rivals of the Red Dragon who were once all members of the Red Dragon turned traitor. Instead of a heart, Hsu Hao has a pulsating cybernetic implant that also enhances his strength. He follows orders from his superior, Mavado, with unquestioning obedience. Combat characteristics Power and Abilities In combat, Hsu Hao's skills mostly rely on his cybernetic heart, which boosts his strength, in addition to giving him supernatural powers. For example, he could create wind gusts from his hands and creating fireballs from the ground. His heart also allows him to fire a short but powerful laser from his chest. He also has the ability to boost his power to some degree of being able to jump at inhuman heights and having a large enough durability to chase Kenshi all night. In spite of how good these skills sound, his greatest weapon, in fact, is his manipulative nature that allows him to succeed in his missions that mostly revolve around sabotage. Because he managed to deceive Special Forces for sometime, he was able to destroy many Special Forces bases and most of the time, evade the guards chasing him. Signature moves *'Cyrus Stomp / Boot Kamp': Hsu Hao jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Khan Klap / Thunder Klap': Hsu Hao delivers a powerful clap that generates a gust of wind, knocking the opponent over. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Bouncing Death': Hsu Hao raises his arm with his fist glowing red and punches the ground, resulting in a fireball bouncing across the screen. (MK:A) *'Krystal Laser': Hsu Hao fires a laser beam from his chest implant at the opponent. (MK:A) *'Charge Up': Hsu Hao does a small stance and his hands glow red, increasing his attack damage. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Chest Laser': Hsu Hao fires a giant beam from his chest at the opponent. Then, the opponent breaks in two. The body then backs away before dropping dead. (MK:DA, MK:TE) Trivia *Hsu Hao was one of the less popular new characters introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance; the creators themselves disliked him, John Vogel in particular, in Hsu Hao's bio kard. Vogel stated that Hsu Hao's death in Jax's Deadly Alliance ending was declared canon because he wanted to get rid of Hsu Hao and had no intentions of bringing him back. A cryptic message revealed by playing the words uttered by an inhabitant of the Chaosrealm backwards somewhat indicate that Hsu Hao won't return (specifically, the message revealed is "Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err.....probably NOT"). However, since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon brought back every character, Vogel had no choice but to include Hsu Hao, much to his dismay. Showing just how much Vogel despises the character, Hsu Hao would actually die and become a demon void of any character in his own Armageddon ending. Perhaps not surprisingly, when information about Mortal Kombat (2011) came out, it was stated that Hsu Hao (as well as Chameleon) would not appear in that game. **In continuing with his lack of popularity, Hsu Hao makes a cameo appearance in Mortal Kombat 11 ''as a severed head in a bag carried by Erron Black in his default intro. *Hsu Hao is a Chinese operative and national of Mongol descent (his MK Koffin Klue in the Krypt called him Mongolian Warrior, as well as being confirmed by Ed Boon himself on Hsu Hao's bio video). The name Hsu Hao is Chinese-inspired rather than Mongolian but, being from Mainland China where pinyin dominates transliterations, the ''Hsu in his name would have been written as Xu. *During early production of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Hsu Hao was known as Kublai Khan (not to be confused with Shao Kahn, which is often incorrectly spelled as Shao "Khan"). Many pictures of Hsu Hao bearing the name Khan are found in unlockables in the MK:DA Krypt including his satirical ad for Mortal Kandies and his character concept art. He also has a special move kalled "Khan Clap", which in Armageddon is changed to "Thunder Klap". *Hsu Hao is one of the few Earthrealm natives who are evil in every one of their appearances, a group which also includes Kano, Jarek, Kira, Kobra and Mavado. *He is seen in the intro of Armageddon. During the sword fight between Kenshi and Quan Chi, he is seen fighting Johnny Cage, which then results in both of them tumbling down the pyramid. *The same surgeon who implanted Hsu Hao's artificial heart also implanted Kano's Bionic Eye. *In a Game Informer article titled "10 Things You Don't Know About Ed Boon", Hsu Hao and Drahmin were stated to be his least favorite Mortal Kombat characters and that their chances of returning are not so high. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Hsu Hao encounters Shujinko in Edenia and asks him to help find work. Shujinko succeeds in finding work for Hsu Hao by locating Mavado, who is in need for another recruit for the Red Dragon Clan and destroying the Special Forces base. This could be a reference to Hsu Hao's purpose and being in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *In the beta versions of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Hsu Hao's fighting style was Hapkido, which was given to Scorpion in the final release. *Hsu Hao was the first character confirmed to not appear in Mortal Kombat X, although he does briefly appear in the first issue in the comic series of the same name. *In his in-game Special Movelist in Armageddon, his Bouncing Death special attack is misspelled as "Bounching Death". *Hsu Hao is the first "major" character to die in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. *In the Mortal Kombat 11 ''story, ''a billboard for Hsu Hao's watches appears behind Liu Kang and Raiden in their flashback fight scene on the rooftop. References es:Hsu Hao ru:Хсу Хао pt:Hsu Hao Category:Characters Category:Red Dragon Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Humans Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters